Naharaha
Etymology Originally, the Naharaha were known as the Naharovi, its literal translation meaning ‘good warriors’ in the tongue of the time, a reflection of their savage selves early in their history. They received this name because of their ferocity in combat, becoming a major power in this massive war between tribes. Even so, after a time they gave up their warring ways, and became one of the few tribes to survive. After this, they were called the Naharaha, literally meaning ‘good gatherers’ in that of their language. This was probably due to the new ways they chose to follow after the wars, and the success they had from it. They now bear that name until this modern day. History The Naharaha are probably the oldest tribe on Axquiartel to be surviving till the modern day. However, the ancestors of the Naharaha back then were known as the Naharovi, a more warlike tribe in the far northern reaches of Axquiartel. At circa AoS-200 they were among many tribes fighting for recourses and control of the grassy bad lands they lived in. Throughout these wars, the Naharovi people prospered greatly, stealing the precious recourses from all the other tribes to their own benefit. However, after many years of open warfare, the Naharovi decided to stop their attacks with the other tribes. No one knows why this is so. It is mostly thought that they either gained enough recourses to stop warring, or they thought that this path will only lead to destruction. Soon enough however, as they stopped fighting, all the other tribes begun to fall around them, being destroyed by war lack of food or plague. Founding After all the other tribes begun to die out, (Circa, AoS-310) the Naharovi begun to grow greatly in power. They now had huge new swaths of land to wander and pick clean freely, without trouble from numerous other tribes. It was about this time the Naharovi expanded in population size, moving out to other areas in order to claim them as their hunting grounds. It is about this time that the Naharovi name changed to Naharaha thanks to their different attitude of things. Rather than relying on stealing and conquering for the food they needed, they hunter themselves, and gathered to share among themselves. It was then (Circa, AoS-350s) that troubles begun within the tribe. Inner Troubles With this new way of life came three distinct types of Naharaha, all seeking more power food and recourses then the other. These three groups were called the Jerawa, Kamara and the Nanra respectively, each competing with each other in a friendly way for what they needed. However, a drought brought all of these groups to desperation, and it was then that the real troubles begun between them. The Kamara, having failed to gain enough food to last for themselves, decided to raid the Nanra for the food and recourses it desperately needed. This nearly brought the Naharaha to civil war with themselves, as the Kamara and the Nanra begun arguing with each other over this incident, often then coming to blows with each other. After many months, this trouble soon reached its boiling point. The Kamara and the Nanra decided to enter open war with each other, dividing most of the Naharahan people between them. The Jerawa, preferring to stick to the ways that lead them to survival in this harsh world, decided to remain neutral, as this conflict emerged. This war was forever known as the “Dance of Fires”, for throughout the fighting, both the Kamara and Nanra used the force of fire to burn out each other, and deprive them of recourses. This tactic proved successful in the short term, but the effects of this slowly begun to lead to the end of the Naharaha. Entire fields of grass and food were annihilated; coupled with the drought, this proved deadly to all involved in the conflict. Eventually, the lack of food, shelter and such burnt down by the fire tactics, forced the Jerawa people to become increasingly desperate. They, at last threw away tradition, and were forced to join the war, or watch the world burn around them. The entry of the Jerawa into the ‘Dance of Fires’ worsened the conflict. After many years of battle after battle, skirmish after skirmish, they were eventually fighting over ash and rubble. By what is thought to be AoS 379, the conflict begun to die down. It had come to a point where all the tribes were unable to fight. They were all depleted, in both food and population, unable to last any longer. At this point, the leaders of the three tribes decided to meet, in order to come to a peaceful solution to this devastating war. It was then that they came. To the south, a small tribe called the Apayaa decided that the Naharaha had weakened themselves to a point in which they could easily take over, and extend their lands. Seeing this advantage, with the promises of new lands and recourses, they attacked, driving into the shattered Naharaha. At this time, all three of the Naharahan tribes were heavily in discussion about a peace; this was the reason they needed to unite. With all their armies, they marched on the Apayaa with renewed strength. Unable to contend with the Naharaha united, the Apayaa were forced south, and nearly annihilated. They eventually travelled over the mountains in the south, never to be seen again by the Naharaha. Unity With the Apayaa gone, the barriers between the three tribes begun to diminish. They soon became one and united. As the years went by, the land begun to mend itself anew. The black ashes that were the ground soon became filled with flora and fauna, giving room for the population to once again grow and expand. As the years went by, the Naharaha established contact with many isolated tribes to the south and east. Despite being cautious of these tribes, the Naharaha instead brought up trade with them. Through this, the Naharaha came into contact with the newly emerging Iraquia. Like them, the Iraquia had grown into a massive tribe over the years, encompassing a vast area to the south. However, unlike the Naharaha, they were a nomadic tribe, preferring to move from hunting ground to hunting ground in order to get the best recourses for themselves. At the word of this tribe, the Naharaha felt threatened, thinking of the possibility of these people moving up into the north, to take advantage of what the Naharaha had built for themselves. But instead taking action against this, the Naharaha decided to wait and see what would become of this. Skirmishes against the Iraquia At about circa AoS 550, a Naharahan scout pack had travelled too far into Iraquian territory. As a result, the Iraquia, thinking this was an insult upon them, killed this scouting pack. The Naharaha responded in turn, launching a raid with their famed Chirrowa archers, killing numerous of the Iraquia tribesmen. Expansion Sometime in circa AoS 800, the Naharahan people begun to expand the extent of their land and sought to rid themselves of the lesser tribes that dwelt to the south. For over a hundred years the Narharaha had suffered much from devastating raids from these smaller tribes, losing much in the way of food and recourses. This eventually spurred the Naharahan needs for further expansion southwards, gaining the dominance they now hold today. With a grand force of warriors, the Naharaha ceased their trade with these tribes and invaded them. One by one they joined with the Naharaha, or were destroyed by their forces. It was at this time that the Naharaha came to its greatest point in history. Their lands had reached its greatest extent, and their recourses were unmatched throughout all of northern Axquiartel. Geography The Naharaha currently extend their dominion over the northern tip of Axquiartel. To the south of their land roam the nomadic Iraquia, and to the south east they are bordered by the warlike Apayian lucky separated by a small mountain range. To the north and west lies only the endless sea, seeming stretching on for what seems like ever. However, ancient ruins have revealed that there are in fact a few islands somewhere to the North West, though none of the Naharaha has made it there to prove their existence. Culture Religion The Naharaha hold a unique religion to the other peoples and nations of Axquiartel, following an old religion dating back to the Age of Plenty, though it has evolved over the long years. They believe in a pantheon of gods, rather than believing in only one divine presence. The Gods are as follows: Nmerha: Haruna: Sehulehe: Yaar: Hamaarsote: Mythology Military The Naharahan people all maintain a dedicated fighting force tasked with protecting their small settlements and wandering tribes from harm. This force can be called upon in times of need, ready to serve the tribe when a conflict arises. But when this is not enough, more can be gained from the common tribesmen, in order to boost the overall military strength. Warriors of the Pantheon- These warriors are raised at birth to protect the Naharahan people and its beliefs. They are the elite, fearsome warriors that cast fear into the enemies’ hearts when they appear. Since having being trained from birth, they are well hardened in the field of combat, and are well experienced as a result. Some rumours have gone about that these warriors also have magical abilities, coming from the gods themselves as divine blessings. While unconfirmed, this is mostly thought true, as many enemy warriors have turned and fled at the sight of these holy soldiers. Chirrowa archers- Riding on the backs of a Chirrowa, these archers are considered the backbone of any Naharahan fighting force. With the use of the Naharahan recurve bow, and the mighty Chirrowa riding beast below them, they are formidable in combat, adapting to changing situations with ease. Tactics Weapons The Naharahan people hold a wide range of weapons, some more advanced than that of the Tethioician Empire. Most prevalent of these would be their famed ‘Glass’ weapons, as well as their deadly recurve bow. With these weapons at hand, the Naharahan people are more than capable of warding of large threats to their settlements and people. 'Glass' Weapons (See main article:'Glass' Weapons) Naharahan Recurve Bow (See main article:Naharahan Recurve Bow) Foreign relations Due to their isolation up north, and their ways, the Naharahan people have only met three other peoples living on Axquiartel. They are as follows: Iraquia- The Naharaha have mixed relations with the Iraquia at best. Numerous droughts and disagreements have usually lead them both being on the opposite sides of the battlefield. Despite this, in more prosperous times, the two peoples have traded with each other on numerous occasions. This trading has led to alliances begin formed in the past to stop the savage Apayian tribes from overextending their borders. Apayian- Many Naharahan people reserve a bitter hatred for those of Apayian blood. Many raids from this warlike tribe have only left the death and destruction of Naharahan people and settlements. The wake of this has led to the Naharahans harbouring a resentment of these people, viewing them as only the chaos that ended the Age of Plenty. This has further lead the Naharahans to abandon their more or less peaceful ways, and send revenge parties to take as many head of these Apayians as possible Tethioician Empire- Naharaha people have benefitted greatly from the Tethioician Empire in recent years thanks to trade. Ever since Tethioician traders sailed up the coast to greet the Naharahan people, relations have been good. Since that point, numerous fleets of trading canoes have braved the savage coastline to make it to these peoples, just to get a hold of the numerous ‘glass’ weapons Naharaha process. Category:Factions Category:Axquiartel nations